falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Leslie Anne Bishop
|tag Skills =Small Guns: 65% Speech: 60% Barter: 60% Gambling: 75% |derived =Armor Class: 9 Hit Points: 55 Action Points: 9 Sequence: 14 Critical Chance: 4% Damage Resistance: 0% |race =Human |gender =Female |affiliation =Bishops |role =Spouse of John Bishop |location =Shark Club, New Reno |quests =Eliminate Mr. Bishop Learn about Vault City and education from Mrs. Bishop |dialogue =NCLABISH.MSG |family =John Bishop - husband Angela Bishop - daughter |footer = |proto = }} Leslie Anne Bishop is the neglected wife of John Bishop, head of the Bishop Family, in 2241. Background Leslie is a well educated and well mannered woman, who was originally a Vault City Citizen, but left when she fell in love with John (though that might've been the drugs he offered her). Their relationship was not a happy one, despite the fact that she gave him a daughter, Angela. Over the years, she grew to hate her husband along with New Reno. Seeking refuge in alcohol, drugs and the occasional sexual endeavor, she longs for a different way of life. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Eliminate Mr. Bishop: She can tell you the combination to Bishop's safe, allowing you to change it. Now you can rig it with an explosive, making him detonate it when he enters the wrong combination. * Learn about Vault City and education from Mrs. Bishop - speak to her about the Vault City in her bed. Effects of player's actions * If the Chosen One is strong or attractive enough, when spoken to, Mrs. Bishop will ask him (or her) to accompany her to her chambers for a drink. Of course, this little meeting ends in bed. If the Chosen One doesn't have a condom in his inventory, he will impregnate Mrs. Bishop and trigger an ending for New Reno, where his son takes over the family and rules it until he dies in the age of eighty, never knowing his real father. ** It should be noted that this is most likely canon, as in Fallout: New Vegas the singer Bruce Isaac states that he is being hunted by a "Mister" Bishop from New Reno, meaning that the Chosen One did most likely impregnate Mrs. Bishop. However, if the Chosen One kills Bishop sometime after and later convinces Leslie Anne to move on, his son will return with an army of tribals, taking over the city. * Regardless of sex, if the Chosen One performs, Mrs. Bishop will fall asleep contentedly and mutter the combination to her safe. * If the Chosen One has the Kama Sutra Master perk, Mrs. Bishop will have all dialogue options available. Other interactions * Additionally, she can give you the Pip-Boy lingual enhancer module for your Pip-Boy, if your stats are not yet high enough. Inventory Notes * In combat mode, Mrs. Bishop is credited as "Lee Ann Bishop" in the message window. Appearances Leslie Anne Bishop appears only in Fallout 2. en:Leslie Anne Bishop pl:Leslie Anne Bishop ru:Лесли Энн Бишоп uk:Леслі Енн Бішоп Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Human characters Category:New Reno characters Bishop, Leslie Anne Bishop, Leslie Anne Bishop, Leslie Anne